


Why Would I Throw Snow?

by EmmyGracey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: White Christmases as fun. Especially when a group of competitive superheroes decide to have a snowball fight. But Vision doesn't really see the point.





	Why Would I Throw Snow?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by victoriabunchwrites wintry prompt number ninety-eight.
> 
> https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing

It was a snowy, quiet Christmas afternoon at the Avenger Facility.

The presents had been opened, breakfast had already been eaten, and plenty of hot chocolate had already been drunk. Everyone started to drift in their own directions: outside to play in the snow, enjoying their new gifts, or just relaxing by the fire.

Vision was sitting in a cozy alcove in the main living room reading one of the new books Wanda had given him.

It was quiet in the house, peaceful. Then _splat_.

Vision glanced out the window and saw that someone had thrown a ball of snow right at it. He phased halfway out the window and witnessed a giggling Wanda as the culprit.

“Come on out, Vizh!” Wanda hollered excitedly. “Snowball fight! Come on!”

“A snowball fight?” Vision asked slowly, inquisitively. “Why? Are our teammates disagreeing Wanda?”

She shook her head. “No Vizh, it’s just a game. For fun, you know,” she explained patiently. “It was Peter’s idea. I haven’t had a snowball fight since I was a little girl, and everyone is joining in. It’s your first white Christmas; won’t you come down, please?”

Vision smiled at her. “Yes, my love.” He phased entirely through the window and joined her on the snowy ground and decided to change his appearance to winter clothes to match everyone else.

Wanda beamed at him and stood on her tiptoes to happily give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you.” She grabbed his hand and he followed as she ran behind a large snow pile for cover.

“All you have to do is this,” Wanda explained as her gloved hands picked up a handful of snow. “Take both hands and ball the snow up like this,” she demonstrated by squeezing her hands together. Vision watched intently. Wanda showed him her snowball after compacting it. “Voila! There we go.”

Vision took some snow and followed her instructions. “Like this?”

“Perfect! Then you’ll throw that ball of snow.”

“But Wanda, why would I throw snow?”

“You’ll see, Vizh.”

Bruce and Tony were behind a similar snow pile, and Thor and Loki were behind one too. Actually, there were dozens of massive snow piles around them.

T’Challa and Shuri, who were celebrating with the team for the first time, were with Rhodey.

Stephen and Wong were crouching behind a pile too.

Peter, Bucky, Steve, and Sam stood in what soon would be no man’s land, the center of the piles.

“Alright, listen up!” Sam shouted so everyone could hear him.  “Hit anyone you want, no rules here except no specific teams and no powers.”

Bucky joined, “You’re free to move in between the piles for cover. Last one standing wins!”

“Wait!” Tony interrupted, “Barnes’s arm gives him an advantage, and Wilson said no powers.”

“Bucky’s arm is not a _power_ Tony, so he’s totally fair.” Steve defended.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked away begrudgingly with an “alright.”

 Peter jumped into the air. “Go!”

The first snowball thrown was from Loki and it hit Thor square in the face. He wiped the cold away. “Brother, really?”

“Sorry Brother, but you should have known that was coming,” Loki laughed and then aimed for Stephen who fired back immediately.

Sam threw massive snowballs exclusively at Bucky. Bucky threw massive snowballs exclusively at Sam.

Peter ran around all the piles hitting everyone he could except Tony and Steve, he wanted to leave them alone out of respect.

Wanda hit Bruce a couple of times and Vision surprisingly hit Tony, causing him to gasp in disbelief as the snow hit him in the chest. Vision still didn’t fully understand the point of a snowball fight, but he loved seeing Wanda smile and laugh and cheer like she was.

Stephen hit Thor and Loki, even Wanda once too. Wong hit Tony and Bruce a few times, and Loki just kept hitting everyone in perfect order clockwise around the piles.

The battle went on, Peter still zoomed around everyone since he had the most energy. Rhodey bowed out after being hit by Shuri one too many times. Bruce gave up after being brought to the ground by T’Challa.

Steve hit Wanda so hard that she fell backward in the snow, laughing as she went. Vision turned to look at her and was hit in the back by Thor. He stumbled and landed on top of Wanda which caused her to laugh even harder.

Vision laughed lightly. “Wanda, I still do not fully understand why.”

“It’s fun to see everyone so into it, Vizh.”

“Maybe everyone’s a little too into it, Wanda?”

She shook her head. “Nah!”

Vision moved to get off of her, but Wanda pulled him closer to her by his coat lapels. “Merry Christmas, Vision.”

“Merry Christmas, Wanda.”

Wanda pressed her lips against his and kissed him lovingly in the snow, snowballs still flying full throttle around them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written any Scarlet Vision. I'm ashamed to say I've lost my muse for them a little even though they're my OTP of all OTPs. I feel like this is a little sloppy, and it's really short, I know, but I'm trying to get back in the groove of these two again.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
